1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to support stands, and more specifically, to an adjustable support stand for a container.
2. Description of Related Art
Adjustable stands for containers are well known in the art and are effective means to elevate a container at a height relative to the ground surface. The supports generally include a plurality of legs configured to engage with the container or water cooler and ice chest via one or more locking mechanisms. A problem commonly associated with conventional stands is the bulkiness of size, which in turn limits use and shipment.
Accordingly, although an adjustable stand for a container does exist, significant shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.